


默剧

by diamantes



Category: all里苏, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Summary: 狗被驯服后就会这样





	默剧

迪亚波罗的手陷进饱满的胸肉里，里苏特闭上眼睛没说什么。

“明天的宴会很重要，里苏特。”

杀手的银发因为汗液而粘在额头上，而疲惫让他把脸陷进枕头里，今晚的月亮有点可怕，漫出的光让他想说的话全部夭折，所以他选择缄默。但默不作声不是情人该做的事，女人甚至该换上崇拜的语气去谄媚，尽管里苏特不是女人，他也是迪亚波罗的情人，如果说他身边粉色头发的男人是整个意大利的主，那么妻子这个头衔该不偏不倚的落在他头上。毕竟迪亚波罗众所周知的，上床的情人只有他一个，但他还是不想说话。

里苏特又想了很多，甚至想到迪亚波罗当上这个世界的王，然后杀死所有人。所有人。

他依旧沉默。甚至觉得自己蠢。和迪亚波罗做爱总能让他脑子出问题，想些他自己都觉得匪夷所思的东西，但幸好他的嘴很严，无论想得多么不切实际，都没人知道。

“你得去取悦那些名流。”

里苏特终于翻身看向迪亚波罗，并拨开他揉弄自己胸部的手。

“你不知道如何取悦别人？”迪亚波罗闭上眼，好像在思考，他那绿色的，毫无生机的眼球被敛在眼皮下面，“你只要不动，然后沉默就好了。”

“里苏特，记住，这很重要。”

里苏特记住了，保持缄默就好像哑巴，他乐意这样做，同时这也是他除了杀人之外最擅长的事。

那些人骑他的动作像翻身上马。

里苏特到现在才明白取悦的含义，不要动，不说话，就算名流们解开你的裤子，把阴茎塞进你的嘴巴。

迪亚波罗在进门时低声对他说，热情有替身的不止他们队，让他好好想想家里的那群孩子。里苏特那时候想反驳，因为霍尔马吉欧和普罗休特都跟他差不多大，早就不能被称为孩子了。但他没说话，因为今晚他是默剧演员，迪亚波罗从昨晚就开始强调，现在他要听从命令，他是默剧演员。

里苏特想明白了，那是句威胁，表示暗杀组一文不值，他在意的东西迪亚波罗都能摧毁。这点他毫不怀疑。

就像一开始迪亚波罗操他一样。他反抗了，可是下一秒阴茎就冲撞进他的后穴里，那大概是替身能力的原因，关于人的意志甚至是操纵爱情的替身。但已经很久了，里苏特完全忘了到底有没有调查。

狗被驯服后就会像这样。

身后有人拉开了里苏特的大腿，他在来之前刚被迪亚波罗操过三次，西裤因为拉扯的动作而湿透，冰凉的精液带着里苏特的温度滴在宴会厅的地板上。有几个人惊呼了一下，但绝大多数都在笑他的淫荡。没人在意无辜的队长是否是被奸淫，或是被引诱，所有人都只说他是婊子，离了男人就会活不下去。

里苏特为自己愤懑，这个世界那么多男人，分布在各种场合各种职业，人人都离不了男人，怎么就只有婊子离不了，更何况他还不是婊子。

被插进来的那一刻他蜷缩起脚趾，那人的阴茎太短了，但每次抽插都能戳到要紧的地方，他原本就放弃了反抗，现在他的屁股更是不住的流水，而流出来的液体被无数只手接住，以至于没有一滴掉在地板上。

嘴里的阴茎被抽了出来，大概是有人想看看他被操的表情，于是终于有他本人的液体滴了下去。

“里面很紧呢，像处女一样。”

里苏特没操过处女更没操过自己，实际上他连女人都没操过，那根长得过分的阴茎没碰过女性的嘴唇，倒是被迪亚波罗含过几次。

身后又换了一个人，他的嘴又被塞满了，对方的耻毛让他喘不过气来，男人身上的腥膻味堵在他的鼻腔，隔绝了大部分空气。这根阴茎很粗大，前端一直塞进他的喉咙，连悬垂体都被顶得发颤，里苏特吐出一些，含住对方的龟头，当他的舌尖舔过马眼，一股涩味充盈他的口腔，让他有种不好的联想，但他还是尽职尽责的吞吐。

后面换上第三个人时他被抬了起来，双手被迫握住两根阴茎上下套弄，里苏特还感到自己的性器也被什么包裹住了，他闭着眼睛什么都看不到，也不想知道自己在操着什么。

他的银发被精液黏连在一起，脸也被颜射得狼狈不堪，里苏特在想迪亚波罗从哪儿找了这么多名流，一个两个都像发情的动物，精液多得能让世界上所有雌性生物怀孕。

里苏特不知道自己的魅力，征服一个两米的怪物对于男人而言很有成就感，更何况是用身下的性器官征服。

他现在被操得舒服，除了嘴里发麻，身上黏糊糊的之外，他像一只阳光下伸懒腰的猫，只是现在是晚上，没有阳光，里苏特也绝不是猫。但他的确被操开了，像烂熟的果实一样甜美湿软。他的穴肉无法闭紧，但有阴茎插入还是尽职尽责的绞紧吞咽，胸部布满紫青的痕迹，肥硕的乳头被咬得高高肿起，他还希望有人能够再舔舔他，最好再用力咬下去，连带着一片胸肉都被吮吸进嘴里去。

宴会厅的另一边传来声响，里苏特睁开眼睛，精液糊在他整张脸上，他不得不放开一只手来抹掉自己脸上的液体。不过擦了一下，里苏特又被拽了回去，握上一根滚烫的柱体继续动作。

没了脸上的精液他看得很清楚，宴会厅的另一边是他的老板，迪亚波罗也在人群中央，看起来和他一样在被轮奸。

默剧演员不允许说话，只能用肢体动作来表达自己的心情。

里苏特不知道什么时候被转过来了，他有力的大腿夹紧身前的人，这是他今晚第五次高潮，这次格外强烈，他尖叫出来，因为射出的不是精液而是泛黄的尿，他的阴茎发疼，但穴肉深处的快感又将痛感淡化，很多人都在笑，他们说他爽得尿了，还沾了些塞到他嘴里。确实发涩，里苏特终于哭了，哭是被允许的事情，大叫其实也可以，只要不说话这些都是被允许的。

他不知什么时候被拖到迪亚波罗身边，他的老板同他一样，甚至更糟，他的网衣被撕开几个大口，露出女人乳房一样的胸部和落在上面的齿痕唾液，平日插在里苏特后口的阴茎现在只是挺立着。迪亚波罗吐出嘴里的阴茎，他凑过去和里苏特接吻，两人的舌头都麻的不像话，同样也尝不出任何滋味。迪亚波罗的后穴的阴茎不断抽插，里苏特看到自己老板被内射后颤抖的腿根，男人的气味充斥整个宴会厅，淫乱的轮奸不知何时才能结束。

迪亚波罗笑着看他，看里苏特爽到双眼无神，“里苏特，别这么高兴，”迪亚波罗舔去他眼角的泪，“一会你还要和我一起做件事呢。”

里苏特歪头看他，却发现迪亚波罗嘴里又塞上了一根阴茎，他的老板又被拖回欲海了。

原来今晚的默剧他们都是主角。

“好了，”迪亚波罗擦掉手上的血，“这样就结束了。”

宴会厅刚刚被精液淹没，现在又被血液窒息了。

里苏特望着迪亚波罗。

“名流？”

“哪有么多需要讨好的人，偶尔的放纵而已，”迪亚波罗脱下他的网衣捡起西装外套，“我想做什么都可以，你知道的吧里苏特。”

“好了现在过来。”里苏特听话的走过去，他的老板冲他弯弯手指他就弯下腰去，给了对方一个吻，狗被驯服后就会这样，“去吃晚饭吧里苏特。”今晚的月亮依旧可怕，里苏特还是一言不发只是看着迪亚波罗，他今晚什么都没吃，但他上下两张嘴吃下一肚子精液，所以他一点也不饿，他的老板也该是如此。但里苏特还是点头说:“都可以。”

因为狗被驯服后就会这样。

这时里苏特终于想明白了，他们是黑帮，从来就不是什么默剧演员。

end.


End file.
